


Photos

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, Introspective accidentally~, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Umi has a box of photos of waterfalls.(For Umi week on tumblr 2015)





	Photos

In their spare time, the three knights went out on as many trips as they could. Tokyo station was almost as common a meeting-place as Tokyo Tower, these days. It started off just seeing places in Tokyo, and spread further, until they were booking themselves into youth hostels and cheap ryokan all over.

Umi liked the sea – she had to either love it or hate it, really, with a name like hers. And Tokyo was still a city on the edge of the ocean – she liked to go over to Odaiba with Hikaru and Fuu sometimes, that bit further into the bay. They went to a fair number of port towns, spent summer days on the beach, and it was all very nice. But…

Sometimes she got irritated with all the sea-related things people bought her, through the years. With people assuming that was what she liked best. There were other things she preferred. Not lakes, though she was fond of a few of those – went to Amanohashidate with Hikaru and Fuu in the winter, last year, did the obligatory ‘look at the world upside-down through your legs’ bit of tourist-nonsense when the white of snow on the land managed to disguise the buildings which had grown more intrusive since the first visitors looked at the landbridge over the lake then turned over and called it a bridge across the heavens. And it was impressive. But those great stretches of water…

They weren’t as alive as a waterfall in the hills, full of spring-melt galloping downwards. That was her favourite kind of water, if she had to pick. It had the bounce and spray of a seastorm, but it was less… grey, less threatening and more joyful.

They had more spirit. If you listened hard, you might even think one was talking to you.

It wasn’t too hard to persuade Hikaru to come out hiking when they went away. Even Fuu wasn’t that hard to talk into it – a well-researched path with a historical building or a treasured viewpoint on the way generally won it, in part because Fuu seemed to be trying to cram as much experience into these years on earth as possible. Seeing the history of the land they came from before they gave it up – well, it was a pretty good idea, though there was so much they weren’t going to see that it was depressing to actually think of it that way. None of them had gone very far outside Japan – and they all knew, without actually having to say it, that they weren’t going to stay here long enough to do so.

The sea was the sea. She’d grown up close by it, watched it rage in winter, feared it rising in a tsunami every so often – hadn’t jumped into it as often as she’d tried, as a girl. Tokyo Bay was a bit too busy to make a good swimming pool. But every waterfall she met was new, and she had a collection of photos waiting in a box with ones of her friends, her family, all to be taken far away; waiting for the day she moved to a new home, so she could remember the land she came from through a hundred memories of water dancing in the air.


End file.
